Plant Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Plant Manipulation, see here. The power to control plant-life. Also Called *Botanokinesis *Chlorokinesis *Agrokinesis *Phytokinesis *Phyllokinesis *Phytomancy *Phytogenesis *Plantbending *Wood Release Capabilities Users can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. The user can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. Users can use their power for transport, they could create a bridge of leaves, levitating the leaves and making them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs, shape the trees or even 'surf' using the grass. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant. Applications * Promote plant growth and vegetation, this ranges from normal to instant effects. * Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. * Shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: ** Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. ** Constructs of plants or plant material, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Matter Surfing using crass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. ** Missile Generation using thorns, branches and/or stakes. ** Wrap opponents with vines constricting and binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc. * Plant Communication * Sensing through plants. Variations *'Flower Manipulation' - control and manipulate flowers. *'Fungus Manipulation' - control and manipulate fungi. *'Leaf Manipulation' - control and manipulate leafs. *'Nature Enhancement' - augment, grow or bring plants back to life and even manifest them magically. *'Palynokinesis' - control and manipulate plant spores. *'Paper Manipulation - control and manipulate paper-based materials.' *'Plant Mimicry' - transform into plants. **'Fungus Mimicry' - transform into fungus. **'Wood Mimicry' - transform into wood/trees. *'Rubber Manipulation' - control and manipulate rubber, both natural, found in plants, and man-made. *'Wood Manipulation' - control and manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Techniques *Leaf Projection *Plant Growth Universe Variations Some universes include plant manipulation as a form of Earth Manipulation. Associations * Pheromone Manipulation * Poison Generation and/or Miasma Emission as users can manipulate any harmful toxins from the floral kingdom. Limitations * Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). *High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. *Temperature extremes, i.e. heat, cold, and elevations may affect/limit this power. *Low-Level users may be only able to control certain types of plants (See Variations). *Low-Level users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. *Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. Known Users Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Earth Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Control Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Non-Fighting Power